Marcado
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Cuando el amanecer llegó Harry estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras Fenrir abría los ojos luego de una larga noche. Por primera vez en muchos años, no había tenido que violar a una víctima en su fase de lobo. Harry era especial. Lo supo cuando lo recibió por primera vez, sabía que él aceptaría su parte lobuna. Eso sí, lo que nunca se imaginó es que ese adolecente...


**Marcado**

**Resumen:** Cuando el amanecer llegó Harry estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras Fenrir abría los ojos luego de una larga noche. Por primera vez en muchos años, no había tenido que violar a una víctima en su fase de lobo. Harry era especial. Lo supo cuando lo recibió por primera vez, sabía que él aceptaría su parte lobuna. Eso sí, lo que nunca se imaginó es que ese adolecente, casi niño, hubiera estado tan abierto a participar.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: General 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Parafilias, Zoofilia

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Silhermar

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0**

Por un lado sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, porque sus tíos le prohibirían partir, mucho menos si se trataba de un desconocido.

Desde hace años era así. Un día, un suceso muy raro pasó en su casa, o la casa de sus tíos, desde el punto de vista que quiera dársele. Una bandada de lechuzas les atacó con cartas. Sí, algo completamente raro, pero su tío le impidió ver si quiera una de esas cartas. Estuvo muy enojado por un tiempo, porque las cartas estaban dirigidas a él, pero al cabo de un tiempo lo olvidó y dejó que pasara. Al parecer, quien quería contactarlo, también lo decidió así.

Llegó corriendo al límite del bosque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa.

—Pensé que no vendrías hoy, muchacho —le dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en una piedra y afilaba una rama con una corta pluma.

—Tuve que esperar a que mis tíos se quedaran dormidos —dijo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Así que nuevamente escapaste de tu casa, Harry —dijo lanzando la vara de madera lejos y se apoyó contra el árbol — ¿Eso lo hacen los niños buenos?

—Pero si no me escapo no podré venir a verte.

—Oh —exclamó con voz supuestamente emocionada —. Así que estabas interesado en verme.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dijo el chico emocionado —No tengo nadie más con quien entretenerme —dijo bajando la mirada, mostrando un sonrojo suave y un evidente nerviosismo.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor del adolecente — ¿Sabes, Harry? —Le dijo llamando su atención, pero el chico no levantó la cara en ningún momento —Si no te hubiera visto montar mi miembro mientras te desvirgaba con violencia, quizás creería un poco tu falsa inocencia.

Harry sonrió de lado, sin levantar la mirada. Sabía que Fenrir se calentaba cada vez que actuaba de esa manera. Había aprendido en este año como comportarse con su amante adulto.

Fue hace un año, a los pocos días de cumplir los quince, que lo conoció. Venía del colegio y su primo le había dado una paliza. La golpiza de la semana, si es que recordaba bien.

Fenrir le había ayudado cuando todas sus cosas del colegio se fueron al suelo por un tropiezo. El hombre le acompañó todo el camino a casa y en el trayecto le contó de unas aventuras viajando por el mundo.

Harry pasó todos los días con Fenrir, mientras el hombre le relataba con lujo de detalles como era El Cairo, Las Vegas, La Sabana africana y muchos lugares más.

Como todo chico, Harry se fue acoplando cada vez más a quien era la única persona que le brindaba atención. Hasta hace un par de meces, cuando fue llamado por el hombre, que en cuanto le vio le saltó encima y le besó con gula. Harry se había sorprendido por un momento. No se asustó, sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en las personas. Su tío y su primo eran clara muestra de ellos, que con escusas baratas entraban al baño cuando él estaba en la ducha, o cuando le daban una paliza, cuando los golpes pasaban de ser manotazos a manoseos.

Fenrir lo había arrojado al suelo y le había arrancado la ropa a tirones, le quitó toda la ropa que traía encima y luego, sin el más mínimo cuidado, se metió en su cuerpo sin previa preparación. Harry gritó adolorido, y sangró abundantemente, cosa que no impidió el que su atacante se detuviera, mucho menos que bajara la intensidad de sus arremetidas. Le envistió con salvajismo, hasta que Harry dejó de sentir dolor y empezó a disfrutar. Luego de tres horas era Harry quien estaba sobre el cuerpo de Fenrir quien le sujetaba de las caderas, mientras el chico caía con fuerza sobre su miembro.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo haciéndose el interesante.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —le apretó con fuerza las nalgas y pasó su lengua por el cuello del muchacho que se movía para estar mas a su alcance —. Eres una pequeña zorra, Harry, que le gusta abrirse de piernas para que le den con fuerza.

Harry sudaba a mares. Le gustaba cuando Fenrir le hablaba sucio al oído. Gimió con fuerza cuando el hombre metió su mano por su pantalón y le metió un dedo por el ano.

—Sí…. Sigue así —decía moviéndose con indecencia contra ese dedo huesudo.

—No —le dijo sacándolo con fuerza, causándole dolor a su pequeño amante —. Antes tendrás que acompañarme —le dijo sujetándolo del brazo.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a seguir a Fenrir. El hombre tenía una gran fascinación por llevarlo a lugares poco concurridos, para manosearlo con privacidad.

Llegaron a las profundidades del bosque, donde no pasaba ni un alma y se podía oír muy a lo lejos el aullar de los lobos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Le preguntó cuando se hubieran detenido.

—Hay algo importante que debes saber, Harry.

El muchacho vio como sacaba de entre sus ropas una varita diferente a las que había visto. Lo vio apuntar contra un árbol y en cosa de segundos el árbol empezó a arder en llamas. Harry dio un paso atrás por la impresión, no se imaginó que algo por el estilo fuera posible. Luego de la nada un chorro de agua salió del instrumento y apagó el fuego que apareció por arte de magia.

— ¿Qué fue…? ¿Eso? —No sabía ni que decir, todo esto era demasiado para él.

—Te explicaré todo, pero para eso necesitamos un buen rato —dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Harry le escuchó por horas, mientras Fenrir le iba relatando todo lo que podía o le convenía decirle. Le dijo que él era un mago, que Harry también lo era, que en un futuro cercano le mostraría como hacer magia, le entrenaría y le contaría de sus verdaderos orígenes.

—Increíble —dijo luego de un rato. Luego de haber digerido algo de toda esa información. Si no fuera por que vio con sus propios ojos como el árbol calcinado que estaba a unos metros paso de ser un árbol frondoso a un trozo de carbón, no lo hubiera creído.

—Hay más cosas que debes saber, Harry —le dijo alejándose un poco más.

Harry le miraba atónito, viendo como el hombre se desprendía de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. La luz de la luna lo cubrió y Harry se tuvo que poner de pie con rapidez para apoyarse contra un árbol. El hombre frente a él gritaba con agonía y su piel empezaba a despedazarse mientras capas de pelo lo empezaban a cubrir. Luego de un momento eterno para Harry el hombre aulló.

—Un hombre lobo —dijo con los ojos abiertos y la boca también. No podía creer que lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se acercó con cuidado, no le temía, Fenrir seguía quieto, se notaba que respiraba con agitación. Su pecho peludo subía y bajaba con más rapidez de la que Harry había visto en una persona. La mirada de Fenrir estaba centrada en su persona. Harry llegó a su lado y pudo notar como la bestia olfateaba el aire y le reconocía por que se le acercó y dio un fuerte respiro en su cabello. Harry bajó la cabeza en vista de que el animal seguía olfateándolo y con asombro vio como el pene del lobo estaba cada vez más erecto. Estaba rojo y puntiagudo, como el pene de un perro. No podía creer que lo que pasara por su mente fuera real.

¿Acaso Fenrir quería aparearse con él?

Lo descubrió cuando el lobo le empujó con las patas delanteras y empezó a lamer su cuello. Poco a poco el animal se volvía más y más violento, por lo que Harry decidió ayudar un poco.

Sin que Fenrir se apartara de él, Harry se fue sacando la ropa con cuidado. No quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco, para que la bestia no se alterara. El lobo lo olfateó cuando ya las ropas no cubrían su cuerpo y con su lengua húmeda y goteante se dedicó a lamer todo su cuerpo. Harry sabía que tenía que ayudar más para que la sed de sexo de su canino amante se aplacara, por lo que se volteó quedando a cuatro patas. A estas alturas Harry no necesitaba de mayor preparación. No teniendo un amante que exigía su cuerpo a diario. Por lo que agradeció que el lobo se dedicara unos cuantos segundos a lubricar su entrada con su lengua. Claro que lo más probable es que se tratara sólo de instinto. Reconocimiento.

De una sola embestida el lobo adentró su gran pene en el cuerpo delgado de Harry, quien apretó arañó la tierra bajo sus manos, tal como lo hacía Greyback con su espalda desnuda.

Harry sentía como cada vez se metía más y más en su cuerpo, le dolía todo, su cuerpo obviamente no estaba adaptado para ese tipo de sexo. Sexo animal.

Cuando el amanecer llegó Harry estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras el Fenrir abría los ojos luego de una larga noche. Por primera vez en muchos años, no había tenido que violar a una víctima en su fase de lobo. Harry era especial. Lo supo cuando lo recibió por primera vez, sabía que él aceptaría su parte lobuna. Eso sí, lo que nunca se imaginó es que ese adolecente, casi niño, hubiera estado tan abierto a participar.

Las cosas tendrían que cambiar ahora. No podía dejar que su amante siguiera en la casa de esos muggles. Se lo llevaría lejos, para que nadie lo encontrara jamás, sea mago o muggle. Fenrir lo había marcado para sí, y no permitiría que nadie en el mundo le hiciera daño, ni un rasguño y de eso se encargaría él.

Fin


End file.
